Lembre se que
by Gah Aluada
Summary: Um amor que superou a GUERRA Um amor que superou as DIFERENÇAS Um amor que superou o MEDO Um amor que superou o TEMPO UM AMOR QUE SUPEROU TUDO! Menos a FALTA DO OUTRO
1. Introdução

Há uma guerra acontecendo no mundo bruxo, Harry Potter está em busca das horcruxes junto com Rony e Hermione. Luna foi presa por meio de comensais:

-Narcisa! Narcisa! – seu sequestrador batia na porta desesperado.

-O que quer? – alguem abriu a porta, era um voz masculina que Luna conhecia, Lucius Malfoy.

Presa como uma traidora e tratada como tal:

-Você quer morrer garota? – Draco perguntou quando finalmente chegaram no chão, Draco estava apontando a varinha para Luna.

De uma forma diferente algo acontece:

-Deixe-me ajuda-lo? – Luna perguntou bondosamente segurando a mão de Draco...

Ela vai ser tratada de modo diferente dos outros prisioneiros:

-Você não vai sair. – Draco falou jogando as roupas no chão. – Ele mandou você ficar aqui, não vai ficar com eles, você agora vai ter um tratamento especial.

Por mimo? Ou por sentir algo por ela?

Você só ira descobrir o que de fato aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy enquanto Luna estava presa pelos Comensais nessa fic.


	2. Na mansão Malfoy

**Na mansão Malfoy**

Estava havendo uma guerra terrivel, Luna havia sido capturada e ela não sabia para onde estava sendo levada, seus olhos estavam vendados e sua boca amordaçada, ela se esperneava, mas não conseguia sair, os braços que a seguravam eram muito mais fortes do que os dela. De repente eles pararam de andar, parecia que estavam em algum tipo de casa.

-Narcisa! Narcisa! – seu seqüestrador batia na porta desesperado.

-O que quer? – alguém abriu a porta, era um voz masculina que Luna conhecia, Lucius Malfoy.

-Trouxe uma das amiguinhas do Potter, garanto que assim que ele souber vai querer vir buscá-la, veja! É muito bela e Potter vai fazer questão de salva-la.

Luna pensava "Isso é o que você pensa panaca! . Que cara mais idiota! Até parece que ele não sabe que Harry é namorado da Gina, acho que pegaram a pessoa errada, mas ainda bem, por que se fosse Gina seria muito pior".

-Entre com a fedelha Carrow! – Lucius falou. Luna não estava entendendo onde queria chegar, mas ficou quieta apartir daí para prestar atenção onde estava sendo levada. – Ela é mesmo bonita, mas não é essa a nomorada do Potter, ela é ruiva e é uma Weasley. Você é mesmo um inutil.

-A nomorada foi levada no natal e não voltou mais. – Carrow falou. – Então eu trouxe o que deu. Essa pirralha é amiga dele. Tenho certeza!

-Tanto faz! – Lucius falou com desdem. – Ponha ela junto com o velho, o moleque moreno e o duende. Rapido!

Luna começou a andar novamente. E a única coisa que o homem que estava conduzindo ela falara para ela o caminho todo era: Ande logo! De repende eles pararam, Luna foi jogada e ouviu um barulho de porta se trancando. Com as mãos livres tirou a venda e a mordaça. Olhou em volta, estava em uma especie de calabouço, viu que havia mais duas silhuetas, chegou mais perto e viu que era seu velho amigo Dino Thomaz.

-Dino! – ela exclamou.

-Luna? – Dino chegou mais perto. – Graças a Merlin voce está bem, olhe, esse é o senhor Olivaras, do beco diagonal.

-Olá senhor! – ela disse sorridente por ver que não estava sozinha. – Olha! O duende de Gringontes.

-Sim tambem prenderam ele. – Dino falou.

-Tem algo para comer? – Luna perguntou. – Estou faminta.

-Aqui eles levam voce para cima para comer, um de cada vez, e fazem perguntas sobre Harry enquanto voce come. – Dino falou tristonho. – Acho que na maioria das vezes eles colocam Veritasserum nos sucos, por isso te aconselho a não tomar nada, só coma!

-Tudo bem. – disse Luna entendendo o plano.

Depois de um tempo conversando e se informando com Luna sobre o que tinha acontecido com eles desde quando foram presos, alguem abriu a porta. Uma figura loira que Luna tambem reconheceu como sendo Draco Malfoy, ela nunca havia falado realmente com ele, mas já havia visto e sabia que ele não era uma pessoa boa.

Draco estava a muito tempo com aspecto de choque, ele estava com medo de toda aquela situação, mas não podia contar nem ao pai, nem a mãe e muito menos a Voldemort que queria que eles fossem embora.

-Você! – ele disse apontando para Dino. – Vai comer, e depois vai ser levado para outra cela.

Dino não se conformou, mas apenas obedeceu, ele nunca se imaginaria seguindo ordens de Malfoy, logo Malfoy, mas obedeceu por que sabia muito bem quem estava por tras daquilo.

Dino não voltou mais, logo Draco abriu a porta e chamou Olivaras e Grampo, e Luna ficara sozinha, ela estava sentada no chão brincando com umas pedrinhas. Luna não entendeu por que tiraram eles dali, mas ela estava com medo de Malfoy ter feito algo para eles. Ela precisava fazer algo, então ficou perto da porta e quando Draco abrisse ela o derrubaria, como? Ela não fazia ideia. E Draco abriu a porta e Luna se jogou em cima dele, os dois rolaram escada abaixou, mas não ouve muito barulho.

-Você quer morrer garota? – Draco perguntou quando finalmente chegaram no chão, Draco estava apontando a varinha para Luna.

-Cade meus amigos? O que voce fez com eles? – Luna perguntou segurando a camisa de Draco sem se importar com a varinha.

-Me larga sua maluca! – Draco empurrou Luna contra a parede. – Não é da sua conta!

-Claro que é da minha conta Malfoy! Cade meus amigos? – Luna parecia desesperada, ela estava no chão.

-Eles morreram! Morreram! – Draco começou a gargalhar quando viu os olhos de Luna lacrimejando.

-MENTIROSO! – Luna gritou. – CADÊ ELES? CADE?

-Chega sua insolente! – Draco foi até Luna e a segurou pelos cabelos. – Você vai pagar por ter mexido com um Malfoy.

-Você é um cretino! Ouviu bem? Um cretino! – Luna disse sendo carregada por Draco para fora do lugar.

Saindo de lá ela viu que havia mais duas celas, e lá estavam seus amigos, Luna então continuou a subir até o terréo.

-Luna? – Dino falou. – O que você fez?

Draco encostou na cela que tinha uma pequena grade e disse quase encostando seus rosto em Dino.

-Ela se importou com vocês e vocês por sua vez nem se importaram o que iria acontecer com ela. – Draco falou rindo de Luna. - Agora ela vai pagar o preço de ser uma intetulante doida.

-Deixa ela em paz Draco. – Dino falou tentando defender Luna.

-Cala essa boca Thomaz! Essa garota vai ser interrogada, e depois vai ser torturada se depender de mim. – Draco falou levando Luna para cima.

-Draco? – Belatriz falou. – O que é que estava acontecendo? Quase mandei o Carrow ver.

-Estou bem tia. – Draco falou empurrando Luna. – Essa pirralha estava me dando muito trabalho. Faça o que quiser com ela, e se puder mate-a só pra aprender a não mexer comigo. – Draco falou com seu sorriso maldoso.

-Ótimo Draco – Belatriz riu com gosto, Luna estava muito assustada, mas não falou nada. –Se você quer ver essa traidora do sangue sofrer, faça você mesmo! Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, e lembre-se se conseguir informações nos avise. – Belatriz saiu acompanhada com Narcisa e Lucius, deixando Draco com seu professor de Artes das Trevas e Luna.

-E ai moleque? – Carrow falou se sentando na poltrona. – Vai fazer o que sua tia mandou ou vai ficar enrolando? Mande uma maldição Cruciatus nela, só para nos divertir. Ou prefere algo mais engraçado como a maldição Imperius?

-Sei lá! – Draco disse sem saber o que fazer agora que seus parentes sairam da sala e deixaram com um homem que ele não suportava. –Mande voce!

-Está com medo Draco? Medo ou compaixão pela pobre garotinha? – Carrow começou a gargalhar.

-Não estou com medo! Nem compaixão, por essa garota ai. Nunca ouvi falar dela. – Draco falou olhando para Luna que estava de cabeça baixa e jogada no chão.

-Não vou fazer seu trabalho só por que é um Malfoy. – Carrow falou. – Tenho que voltar para a escola. – ele se levantou e foi até a porta. – Só te aconselho a acabar com ela agora, se não sua tia não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz! E vai contar a Lorde das Trevas que você é um medroso. –Draco o olhou feio, Carrow sorriu e depois saiu. Draco pegou Luna pelos cabelos novamenete olhou nos olhos dela.

-Tá vendo o problema que você me causou... – Draco parou. – Antes de acabar com voce, qual é seu nome?

-Luna! Luna Lovegood! E a culpa não é minha, foi você que me trouxe aqui, você que disse que eu precisava ser punida. – Luna fez uma pausa e sorriu. – E então vai fazer alguma coisa ou vai ficar enrolando? Ouviu o que Carrow disse, se você não fazer nada vai ser punido.

-Você é doida ou o que? – Draco perguntou soltando Luna novamente no chão e se sentando no sofá. – Você vai dizer que foi torturada se não eu mato você, ouviu bem?

-Não estou entedendo. Você tem medo de me torturar, mas diz que vai me matar se eu não contar que você me torturou? – Luna parecia confusa.

-NÃO É MEDO! – Draco gritou indo em direção a Luna novamente. – É mais piedade, afinal é desperdicio matar você agora. – ele apertou o braço de Luna. – O Lorde das Trevas pode me dar você de presente se eu deixar você viva – Luna o olhou com desprezo e puxou seu braço.

-Eu prefiro morrer seu nojento! Você é desprezivel Malfoy! – Luna cuspiu em Draco e saiu correndo, Draco ficou furioso e a pegou de novo pelo braço dessa vez com mais força ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe deu um beijo mais do que violento, Luna se debatia mais Draco a segurava forte, depois disso Draco a levou novamente para sua cela e a jogou. Da porta ele disse:

-Você vai dizer o que te disse se não amanha estará morta! ENTENDEU? – Draco gritou, Luna apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando, ele fechou a porta e se foi, concerteza para contar para sua tia que havia feito todo o serviço como ordenado.

Algumas horas depois Luna estava passando por seus dedos sua rolha, esperando que os tres estivessem bem. Ela então ouviu um barulho de passaro que vinha de uma grade no alto da cela, ela arrastou um banco de madeira quase podre e levou para perto da grade. Subiu no banco de ponta de pé, e tentou observar, ela conseguia ver pouco, a única coisa que viu foi uma duzia de pavões albinos andando pelo jardim, ela sorria por ver alguma vida que não fosse de Draco por ali. Viu um pedaço de pão mofado e cortou a parte com o mofo e deu para o pavão, de repente um grito:

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Draco abriu a porta da cela, Luna que estava de ponta de pé no banco quase podre caiu com o susto, o banco quebrou quando com um estrondo caiu no chão, Luna por sua vez caiu bateu a cabeça no chão, não viu nem ouviu mais nada.

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Narcisa veio correndo e viu Draco cutucando Luna com a varinha para ver se estava morta. – Draco eu pedi para você traze-la, não para mata-la! – Narcisa falou com uma mistura de naturalidade e espanto pelo filho.

-Ela não morreu! – Draco falou virando Luna e vendo sua testa avermelhada da pancada. – Só desmaiou quando caiu desse banco todo pobre. Blah! – Draco esclamou com cara de nojo.

-Leve-a para a cozinha e ve se consegue acorda-la, ela será ultil. – Narcisa falou se retirando. Draco xingava baixinho.

Draco levou Luna no colo até a cozinha, no trajeto muitos comensais riram e tiraram sarro de Draco por levar a garota, mas ele jurou azara-los caso falassem mais alguma coisa. Chegando lá viu um elfo que trabalhava, virou com cara de nojo e colocou Luna em uma cadeira.

-Será que ela morreu? – ele disse tentando olha-la.

-Dick acha que não meu senhor. – falou um elfo muito magricela que tinha um grampo como brinco. – Só por poção na boca da garota e ela reanimar senhor.

-Então faça! – Draco disse empurrando o elfo para perto de Luna. – Pensado bem...

-Meu senhor não quer...

-Cala a boca! – Draco falou. – Saia daqui, antes que eu chame o senhor Lucius. – o elfo saiu correndo, Draco gargalhou sabendo que o elfo morria de medo do seu pai. Ele abriu a boca de Luna e colocou a poção dentro de sua boca, Luna começou a tossir como se tivesse sido afogada, ela caiu para frente logo de encontro a Draco que ao inves de deixa-la cair no chão a segurou. Naquele exato momento alguem aparatou no jardim, o coração de Draco subiu para a garganta, em menos de trinta segundos alguem abriu a porta da cozinha, sim, era ele.

"Por que?" – Draco pensava. – "Logo agora que a Lovegood desmaiou? O que meu pai vai dizer? Ele nunca vem a cozinha? Por que viria agora".

-Draco? – Voldemort abriu a porta naquele instante. – Não sabia que estava namorando. – ele falou sem mostrar emoçoes. – Tem o gosto do seu pai suponho, loira dos olhos azuis?

-Sim meu Lord, mas ela não é minha namorada. – Draco falou com medo e ao mesmo tempo corando. – É uma prisioneira que caiu de um banco e...

-Chega! – Voldemort falou levantando a mão para que Draco se calasse. – Foi exatamente o que imaginei, uma garota para se aproveitar, mas por que trouxe aqui, isso me agradaria saber.

-Eu queria interroga-la Mi Lord. – Narcisa apareceu na porta atras de Voldemort.

-Narcisa deixe-me conversar com seu filho a sós, é uma conversa de homem para homem. – Voldemort fez um aceno e Narcisa saiu, Draco gelou e pensou: "Homem e cobra ele quis dizer", apesar de ser seguidos de Voldemort, ela não deixava de ser adolescente, e todo adolescente faz piada, principalmente infames.

-Como dizia Draco, leve a garota para o seu quarto! – Voldemort disse e Draco impressionada arregalou os olhos.

-C.. co... como??? – Draco perguntou sem saber o que dizer.

-Leve a garota, voce não quer diversão? Então faça bom proveito, ela é a traidora do sangue, não? Na minha opnião são piores do que os proprios sangues-ruins. – Voldemort falou com desprezo, e Draco apenas a levantou da cadeira e colocou seu braço em seu ombro para que ele carregasse.

-Na verdade eu tenho muitas garotas e essa daqui não é nem de perto uma garota que valha a pena. – Draco estava praticamente recusando o "presente" de Voldemort.

-Não a quer?

-Mi Lord, o senhor se divertiria com uma traidora do sangue da Corvinal?

-Corvinal é um povo inteligente, é o mesmo que Sonserina, mas um pouco mais bondoso, mas são ambisiosos tambem Draco. Uma especie de Sonserina que não quer servir a mim, nem aos puros sangues. Uma classe inteligente, sim, mas inutil.

-Então o senhor conclui que...?

-Que voce é um fraco! – Voldemort falou. – Um inutil, que só sabe maltratar primeiro anistas. Vá para o seu quarto e leve a traidora, se continuar com essa fraquesa aproveito e mato os dois!

Draco não disse nada, apenas subiu as escadas de cabeça baixa e com muito medo, levando Luna enquanto varios riam, ao chegar praticamente jogou Luna na cama e voltousse para a janela.

-DROGA! – urrou batendo sua mão na parede. Luna acordou no mesmo instante assustada.

-Onde...? – Draco não deu tempo de Luna terminar de falar, foi até ela correndo e tapou sua boca com as mãos, ele estava fervendo de odio, segurava a boca de Luna com força.

-Cala a boca sua imprestavel! – ele falou jogando Luna de novo e se levantando. – Por sua culpa fui praticamente morto por Mi Lord.

-Que? – Luna perguntou confusa e se sentado.

-Eu não disse pra você calar a boca! – Draco voltou para Luna que se esquivou dele. – Quem foi o imbecil que te trouxe pra cá? – Luna não respondeu. – Eu falei com voce!

-Mas você não disse para eu calar a boca? – Luna estava mais do que confusa, Draco nervoso pegou Luna pela cintura e a encostou na parede.

-Chega de graça! Voce-sabe-quem disse que podia me divertir com voce, e bem, é o que vou fazer! – Draco começou a beijar Luna com certa violencia e ela tentava escapar, mas era inutil, mas Luna por fim percebeu algo, Draco estava fazeno aquilo para que Voldemort achasse que ele fosse uma pessoa forte.

-Ele não vai acreditar! – Luna disse enquanto Draco tentava desabotuar a blusa dela.

-Como? – disse Draco dando um passo para tras. – Você não faz ideia o que eu passo aqui, e tudo que estou passando por SUA causa, sua fedelha.

-Ele não vai acreditar por que, primeiro: Você nunca fez isso com nenhuma garota, segundo: Por que você não quer, e terceiro: Por que você no fundo não é mau o bastante como ele. – Luna chegou perto de Draco com seus olhos acolhedores e sorriu.

-Deixe-me ajuda-lo? – Luna perguntou bondosamente segurando a mão de Draco, ele olhou com desprezo e puxou sua mão.

-Não quero e nem preciso da sua ajuda! – ele disse pegando ela pelo braço e a encarando, Luna naquele momento setiu o medo subir pelo seu corpo, Draco a olhou com puro ódio, mesmo Luna sendo bondosa.

-Por favor me larga. – Luna pediu, mas Draco não a soltou e ainda deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Você quer que eu te largue? – Draco ironizou. – Tudo bem então. – Draco jogou Luna no chão com força, mas vendo o que fez arregalou os olhos, Luna estava incosciente e sua cabeça sangrava ainda mais, sem saber o que fazer Draco correu até a porta e a trancou, pegou Luna no colo e colocou na cama com cuidado, ele realmente tinha passado dos limites. – Acorda garota! – Draco falou sacudindo Luna. – Por favor garota, acorda! – Mas Luna não acordava e sua cabeça sangrava muito, Draco nunca tinha feito aquilo com ninguem, ele realmente viu que não queria fazer isso de novo, mesmo que precisasse.


End file.
